Twinnocence CANCELLED
by Raven Rose Knight
Summary: Allen Walker's twin sister reunites with him after 10 years. What happens next? Read to find out! [CANCELLED]
1. Prologue

Twinnocence

By Raven Rose Knight

Prologue/Meetings

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone! I'm ready to do a DGM fic!! This occurs sometime before the start of Season 2 of D. Gray Man! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!!!

I don't own D. GrayMan, If I did, there would be a lot of killings of Noahs and I would make fun of the Earl whenever possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grab my hand!"

"I…I can't!" He fell backwards and landed on the road.

"No! Brother, come on!!"

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Leave him, Alice. He's not our problem anymore."

"NOO!! ALLEN!!"

This had happened 10 years ago, before her mother died, her single mother had decided to abandon her twin brother with the deformed arm, even though the same mark was on her chest. 10 years later, she heard of her brother's whereabouts. He was an exorcist with the society known as the Black Order.

She wanted to meet him once again.

She wanted to tell him about their mother, their life, and her own Innocence, and the hell she had to go through with her master, who had only trained her a little bit when she wasn't trying to pay off his immense debt. (AN: You can only guess who her master was….)

She wanted to see him again….Allen Walker, her twin brother.

She had already made it to the Black Order, err, or was it?

"Who the hell would make a headquarters in a place like this?" She asked herself and sighed, then made her way to the front of the Order.

Inside the order….

"What's going on here?" Allen said as he walked to the room that allowed the members of the Black Order to see who was coming to the front.

"Oh, hey Allen." Lenalee told him, "We noticed that someone was coming to the Order, so we're watching her try to get in."

"Her?"

"Yes, the one coming up the path is a girl, looks about 14-15. I'll tell Komui to have the Gatekeeper do an examination." Lenalee then left the room.

Outside…

"HELLOO? Anyone HEERREE?! My name is Alice, I was referred here by General Cross Marian, I'm here to request a meeting with an executive from the Order!! Hello?!" She yelled.

Inside….

"Wait. General Cross got a new apprentice?" Lenalee asked Komui.

"I guess so. She doesn't look familiar, and Allen didn't mention another apprentice taking his place." Komui told Lenalee.

Outside…

"PREPARE FOR EXAMINATION TO DETERMINE IF SUBJECT IS HUMAN OR AKUMA!!" a booming voice said.

Two large beams of light shone from the Gatekeeper's eyes on to the girl. She stood still unafraid, there was no way she could be fail a X-ray exam. Unless of course if it caught her…

"I can't seem to get a reading, eh? AHHHH! FAILURE!!!" The Gatekeeper yelled, "SHE HAS THE MARK, THE MARK OF EVIL ON HER FACE!! A PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA, SHE'S A FRIEND OF THE MILENNIUM EARL! SHE'S COME TO KILL US!!!"

"MAH?!" Alice yelled.

Inside…

"Well, we better send someone out there." Komui said.

Lenalee then said, "Allen's already out."

Outside…

Allen was standing above the Gatekeeper, weapon already activated.

"I don't know what an Akuma would be doing here, but I will bring salvation to it's SOUL!!" Allen said/yelled, and jumped down to get Alice.

"MAH?! I AM HUMAN YOU IDIOT!! CAN'T YOU SEE MY--?!" She was cut off by Allen running toward her, and activated _her _Anti-Akuma weapon.

He attempted to slice through her with Cross, but all he heard was a sharp clang. He looked to see what he had hit. He had torn through the clothing on the side of her body, but had hit (and tore a little bit through) another Anti-Akuma weapon, that looked like his own, but was more like a full body armor. He looked at Alice, but her face was covered with the metallic armor, showing only her purple-gray eyes and a little of the pentacle above her right eye.

They jumped back, and Allen deactivated his Anti-Akuma weapon, to show he was not hostile. She stopped as well and deactivated her armor/weapon. Allen did a double-take, then looked at her straight in the eyes. For a second he thought he was looking at an Akuma transformed to look like him, until he noticed that she was a girl. She had the same silver-white hair, the same color eyes, but the pentacle was on her _right _eye.

"Who…are…you?" Allen asked.

"My name is Alice. I am an exorcist trained by General Cross, and I came here to meet with a executive, and I came to find my brother." She said.

"What does your brother look like?" He asked.

She reached into the pocket of her coat. "This is a picture of him that was taken with me 10 years ago." She handed the picture to Allen. It showed Alice and Allen in a formal picture, both with brown-red hair and their identical smiles and purple-gray eyes. Allen dropped the picture and looked at her.

"His name is Allen. I haven't seen him for 10 years, and ever since I was cursed from the Akuma made from my mother's soul, I've looked different. My hair turned white and I gained the pentacle, which allows me to see the souls inside of… oh, wait, you have one too. Then Cross found me, asked if I wanted to become an Exorcist, then trained me for about three months before knocking me out and disappearing in China. Hell knows where he is."

"What'd you say your name was again?" Allen asked.

"Alice." She said.

Allen thought about what to do, before finally deciding to tell her.

"Alice. I think you're my sister."

She stepped back. Looked him over, then decided.

"ALLEN-KUN!!" And jumped on him. "Ican'tbelieveyou'restillalive,ohmybrother,mytwinbrothers'alive!!Ican'tbelieveit!!"

Inside….

"So the girl is Allen's brother. Well she checks out then, let her in!" Komui said.

Outside…

The Gatekeeper then yelled, "ENTER!!", and the door opened.

"Allen-kun, does that mean they've accepted me?" Alice asked.

"I guess so. Let's head inside." Allen said.

"Agreed." Alice said. Then they both walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not bad for a prologue, right? What happens next?

Please Are-i-vee-eye-i-double-u!! (REVIEW!)


	2. Meet The Order

Twinnocence

By Raven Rose Knight

Chapter 1- Meet The Order

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this is my REAL first D. GrayMan fanfic. Enjoy! Now that Alice has been accepted, what will happen next?? Read to Find out!! FLAMES WILL BE USED IN MY FIREPLACE!!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Alice. Everything else belongs to Katsura Hoshino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice had been accepted into the Black Order, in spite of the fact that Cross hadn't sent a letter for her like he did for Allen. She held onto her brother's hand tightly, as she didn't want to get lost. (1)

The first people they ran into were Lenalee and Lavi, who were not on missions at the time. Lenalee was preparing to greet Alice, but Lavi cut in, hearts in eyes (eye?).

"WOW!! What a cute girl!! Allen, where did you pick up this angel?!" Lavi asked Allen in his usual heartstruck manner.

Alice blushed madly at the comment, then Allen responded.

Allen spun on him, his dark side showing. "This…is…my…SISTER!! Make a move on her and you're as good as dead!!"

Lavi backed up, then looked her over again. And again. And again. After about the fifth time looking over Alice, Allen caught on, activated Cross Alpha, told Alice to stand back, grabbed Lavi and tossed him out of plain sight.

"Was it really necessary to throw him out?" Alice asked.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have him staring at you like that; I mean, doesn't it bother you?" Allen asked.

"Not really. Then again, I thought he seemed nice. What was his name again?"

"His name is Lavi."

"Good to know." Allen and Alice turned to Lenalee.

Lenalee greeted Allen and Alice. "Sorry about Lavi, he can be so childish at times. So you're Alice Walker? Nice to meet…you?" Lenalee paused as Alice asked,

"Walker? Brother, is that your last name?"

Allen answered, "Well, after I was abandoned, a man named Mana Walker took me in and took care of me, until he died. I turned him into an Akuma, and he gave me my cursed eye, which allows me to…," He stopped when he noticed Alice was crying.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked.

"I think I know what happened next. You had to destroy Mana, didn't you? The same thing happened to me, but it was my, err, I mean our, mother. She died about six months ago, and I was shocked by her death. I fell into despair; I couldn't care for myself or anything, but then the strangest thing happened. The Earl caught me when I went to visit our mother's grave, and said he could bring her back, I can't believe I was so naïve, believing something like that, I turned her into an Akuma, she slashed across my right eye, then I remember a flash of light and her pleas to be destroyed. When I woke up, I was all alone, and my hair had turned white. That was when I discovered what my weapon could really do. Then Master Cross (shudder) appeared and asked if I wished to become an exorcist."

She paused for a minute, then continued, "He trained me for six months; three of which were training, three Master partying while I tried to pay off his debts. I learn fast, you see."

"I'm gonna have to tell you the full story of my life before I was made a full-fledged exorcist later. Since you don't have a last name, from now on its Walker, 'kay?" Allen told her.

"Ok, Allen-kun. Now who's the green-haired girl?" She pointed to Lenalee.

"My name is Lenalee, now let's take you to meet my brother." Lenalee told her then took Allen and Alice to Komui.

Alice stopped and held onto her side, she appeared to be in serious pain.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's…m-my s-side. I-it h-hurts where y-you hit it e-earlier!" Alice told him.

"Don't worry, Alice, were almost to my brother. He'll fix your Anti-Akuma weapon." Lenalee told her.

Unfortunately, Allen had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to Alice.

They soon spotted Mr. Octopus-hair himself, drinking waaay too much coffee again.

"Hello! I'm Komui Lee, chief of the Science Division! I see you've already met Lenalee, so lets get your weapon fixed." He said, and took Alice, Allen, and Lenalee to the area where he fixed Allen's arm the first time he had come to the Black Order. Allen shuddered when he walked in the room, remembering the pain he had gone through.

"Let me see, ah, there is minor damage. Can you activate it for me?" Komui asked.

"Oh, sure." Alice said, then activated her weapon.

"AH! A parasite-type weapon, just like your brother's." Komui said, before telling Lenalee to get anesthesia, and turning around with a giant drill and some other things, laughed to himself. Allen left the room, and Lenalee left the room also. Alice looked extremely scared, then the door shut.

After about 30 minutes of bloodcurdling screams, "AAAAUUUUGGHHH!!!", "HEY!!", "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!", and "YOU PERVERT!!", she was finally out, and appeared to be drowsy. He then preceded to take Alice to Hevlaska's chamber. He allowed Allen to come with her to reassure her that this place was really safe.

"It'll be a while before the anesthesia wears off, so try not to get into any fights, okay?" Komui told her.

She then whispered to Allen, "I need to make sure I never break any part of my body again…"

Allen sighed. Komui told Allen to wait for Alice outside. He took a drugged Alice to Hevlaska to get a synchronization check. A few minutes later, Alice came out of the chamber.

"Well, what was your synchronization rate?" Allen asked.

Alice didn't answer. She appeared to be troubled in some manner, but then left without a single word to her brother. He wondered if it was an effect of the anesthesia earlier, or if it was something Hevlaska said.

Lenalee offered to show Alice to her room, but Alice just said, "Just tell me where it is. I'll find my way myself."

Lenalee stared at her for a second, then told her it was a few doors down from Allen's. Alice stiffly walked to her room, opened the door, walked inside, and slammed it shut.

Allen walked up to Lenalee and asked, "What's wrong with Alice?"

Lenalee replied, "I thought you would know. She reminded me of Kanda when he's in a bad mood."

"Well, it's late and I should probably get some sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow, Lenalee."

"Right, goodnight." Lenalee said, then walked off.

Allen was about to pass by Alice's room, but stopped when he heard crying. He put his head to the door, and listened.

He wasn't mistaken. Alice was crying, but why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1): The Black Order is a big place, so in spite of the fact that she's 15, she doesn't want to go roaming off by herself.

Doesn't Lavi seem a little OOC? Why is Alice crying? Only time will tell…. Please review the future of the story depends on it.


	3. Author's Note

Hello,

This is RRK reporting back after a long absence. Due to circumstances no longer under my control, and due to the fact that I have decided to focus on other works, I have decided to cancel the remaining work on Twinnocence. This is due to two reasons:

1. I feel as if I could have written this story better in the first place. Though, this might be since I've matured a bit (and so has my writing).

2. I feel like there is no way, considering how BAD this fanfiction is, that I can move on with this story from this point. Unlike my other stories (namely H2HC and AoTS), I can honestly say that I did not put much effort or time into building the story or the characters. On the other hand, I also find it much easier to give a character with little to no story a good character arc...

Anyway, TL;DR, this fanfiction is cancelled and will probably never be resurrected. Have a good night.

~RRK


End file.
